Akio Bakugou
|image =Akio Bakugou.png |kanji = 竜 上鳴 |romaji = Bakugō Akio |birthday= November 7 |age = 17 |gender = Male |height= 167 cm (5'6") |weight= |hair = Black |eye= Yellow |quirk= Nokia |status= Alive |family= Kurou Mori (great-grandfather) Hiroto Kaminari (great-grandfather) Mai Kaminari (great-grandmother) Hayato Kaminari (grandfather) Shinju Kaminari (grandmother) Daiki Kaminari (uncle) Hibiki Kaminari (cousin) Masaru Bakugou (grandfather) Mitsuki Bakugou (grandmother) Denki Kaminari (father) Eijirou Kirishima (father) Katsuki Bakugou (father) Raiden Bakugou (older brother) Ryū Kaminari (younger brother) Daizo Aratani (younger brother) |occupation = Student |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = |debutanime = }} is a third-year student in class 3-A at U.A.. He is the son of Number 3 Hero Ground Zero, Number 10 Hero Red Riot, and former-Number 19 Hero Chargebolt. He is the older brother of Ryū and Daizo and younger brother of Raiden. Appearance Akio is of average height, with lean muscles, tanned skin and a sharp face. He has messy black hair and half-lidded yellow eyes. His Hero Costume consists of dark purple shorts, a purple t-shirt with a deep-v down to mid-chest, purple sneakers with extra-bouncy soles and a pair of black wristbands to monitor his heart rate and blood pressure. His nails are painted black. He is a simple guy and likes to keep his Hero Costume and everyday clothes as similar as possible so that he can fight crime at a moment's notice. When exercising he wears a grey sweatshirt, black shorts, red sneakers and a yellow headband to keep his hair back. Personality Akio is a confident young man. He is considered a bit of a rebel and often gets into fights. Despite this, he is quite cheerful and sees himself as a jokester. To people he doesn't know he gives off an intimidating aura and it takes a while for him to warm up to others. Akio is protective of those he cares for and won't hesitate to beat someone up in their defence. He is a boy who appears cool-headed until you get him riled up. He is close friends with Yori Amajiki and Sayaka Iida and sees them as part of his family. He likes rock music and plays guitar in a band with them called Material Revenge. Abilities Keen Intellect: '''Though not the smartest boy in U.A., Akio is quite observant and good at working out people's motives and vulnerabilities rather quickly. He sometimes uses this to his own gain and get people to do what he wants. '''Musical Talent: '''Akio is a keen musician and can play the drums and electric guitar. If he wasn't training to be a Pro Hero, he would be a rockstar. '''Natural Leader: Akio is good at taking lead in crisis situations and loves to tell others what to do. He is the kind of person people instinctively listen to and uses this ability to direct civilians away from danger. Quirk is an immensely powerful Quirk. It makes Akio's skin invulnerable to outside forces. He has been seen to take a punch from Deku completely unscathed. However, he can be affected by extreme temperatures and other forms of damage such as dehydration, starvation, sickness and poison as his internal organs have no more strength than those of a non-Quirk user. Super-Moves * is a powerful punch delivered by Akio at his peak. Though his Quirk doesn't afford him enhanced strength, it does mean that a weak-enough opponent will simply injure themselves on his fist if they come at him fast enough. He uses his bounce-enhanced shoes to accelerate at an opponent and deal a devastating blow simply through the laws of force meets an immovable object. Stats Category:Bakugou Family Category:Kaminari Family Category:Kirishima Family